Wandering with Werewolves
by Hufflepuffin2468
Summary: -Sequel to I Solemnly Swear I am Up to Good- When Krissy Lupin's daughter, Lily Polaris Lupin makes her way into Hogwarts, she thinks she has to protect her family from the things that happen during school, like war and pranks, even though that job is not hers. When she gets sorted into a different house, how does she still protect them?
1. Chapter 1

I waved goodbye to my mum, from the compartment I shared with Aguria. "Aguria's a star, right?" I ask,

"Constellation, means charioteer" She says, not looking away from the woman on the platform, waving to both of us.

As the train started to pull away, my twin brother, James walked in, "Hi James" I say.

"Morning Lily, Star" He says, sitting down next to me  
"Aguria, nobody is allowed to call me star." Aguria corrects

"That's, weird, you sme-" James says, before realizing what he was saying.

"Siri, I know," I say, Aguria looks at me like I am crazy. "Don't ask"

"No, tell her" James says, "Oh wait, Siri, mum and dad should do it. Well, I need to get back to my compartment" He says, standing up and walking out. Later, a girl walks in,

"Do you mind if I sit here? My seat just got taken." She asks.

"Sure, but who took it?" I ask as she sits down.

"I don't know, he had white hair, and he called me a mudblood, whatever that means." She says

"And, hello Draco Malfoy" I mutter.

Hearing me, she raises her eyebrow, "Who?"  
"He's a Malfoy," I say, assuming she knows what I'm talking about.

"Excuse me?" She asks.

"Oh, you really are a muggleborn" I mutter. "The Malfoys are a wizarding family that were big supporters of you-know-who and very prejudiced against the muggleborn and half-breed communities"

"You would know all about those, wouldn't you Lily?" Aguria jokes.

"Very funny Auggie" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Aguria, and I meant because of your parents."

"So funny. Because of the school. I'm laughing on the inside." I say.

"Oh shut it Lily, you know what I mean, seeing as you're friends with an ex-Azkaban prisoner, and a blood traitor" She says, staring at me.

"And? Siri is like my uncle." I say, defending the marauder.

"Why do you like him so much? Mum hates him." She says.

"Yes, but why?"  
"Don't know, she never told me"  
'I know why' I think, "Really? Weird" I say instead.

"Wait, Sirius Black? The supposed murderer of Lily and James Potter?" The other girl asks.

"What's your name? I'm Lily" I say, avoiding the topic entirely.

"Lily, are you named after her?"  
"Yes. Now answer the question."

"Fine, my name is Hermione Jean Granger,"

"Okay, hello Hermione, I am Lily Polaris Lupin, an elemental, controlling water, earth and light."

"But, humans cannot control elements?"  
"Well, for one, who said anything about human, and for two, don't believe everything you read."

"Well, if you aren't human, how would you know that?"  
"Because, I know one, and have heard of two."  
"Oh yeah? Prove it."  
"No, I don't have to prove anything to you. Now, my brother is talking about a prank without me, I will be right back" I say, walking out. I walk into a compartment with two boys with red hair, and my twin brother, in a compartment. "Hi guys, what prank are you talking about?" I ask them, slipping into the compartment, "Hi Fred, hi George" I say, looking at each of them in turn.

"Wrong people" Fred says,

"You can do that to your mother, but do I look like Molly to you? Besides, you two smell different." I say.

"Fair enough, Percy's prefect." George says.

"What are you doing to your poor brother? He is still probably traumatised, after the incident, the man pretended to be a rat for years"  
"Don't care. Still pranking him."  
"Can you get Hermione too? She thinks she knows more than I do about my magic."  
"And you're insulted?"  
"And you wouldn't be? She thinks she knows everything about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Starry. When she actually does not." I say, crossing my arms.

"Can we get ickle Ronniekins?"  
"As long as you don't get Harry, I will murder you."

"Why?"  
"Because I told you so"  
"Fair enough"

"Now, I have to get back, tell me what you're doing tonight, if I'm not Gryffindor, in the Room of Requirement."

"Bye Lily," James says as I walk out. I walk back to the compartment I sat in to begin with. Hermione is talking to Aguria.

"I'm just saying, you aren't always right Hermione, and trust me, Lily's dead serious, she knows much more about that then you ever will." Aguria says, I walk in, and Hermione looks at me and Aguria stops talking.

"What's wrong guys?" I ask  
"Nothing, just, don't hurt us" Hermione says, shrinking back, away from me.

"What do you mean? I would never hurt you, Auggie, you told her?" I say, feeling hurt that she would do that.

"You know she would have figured it out herself," Aguria says, defensively.

"I don't want to hang out with a _werewolf_ " Hermione sneers.

"This is why I wanted to just go to Elements! Nobody can judge you!" I yell at Aguria

"I'm sorry! Okay? I didn't mean to!" Aguria says, starting to cry.

"Auggie, look, it's fine. But," I start, but I can't finish.

"Please, you know something, tell me," She begs.

"I- I can't,your mum or dad has to tell you."

"But what do you mean? Do you know him?"

"I-I I'm not supposed to tell you." I say. Everything is getting more and more awkward by the minute.

"Why?" Aguria begs

"Because mum and dad sad so, I'm sorry" I say,

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asks. I scowl at her.

"None of your business" Aguria says

"If you are talking about me, it kind of is my business"

"Who said we were talking about you?" I ask

"You were. I know it"  
"Well, you better get your ears checked, we were not even talking about a student, or anyone you would know. Just stop talking before you say something you will regret" I say.

"What's your problem?"  
"You don't want to know." I say, shaking my head.

"Have you seen a toad? I lost mine" a familiar boy asks,

"Oi! Neville!" I say, recognising him immediately

"Hi Lily, why aren't you at the academy?"  
"Because mum said I had to keep Harry safe, and because I want to try to fit in, how's Aunt Alice?"  
"Mum's fine, how are the Marauders?"  
"Depends, one is in Azkaban, and one's dead, the other three? Just peachy."

"Have you met Draco yet?"  
"No, have you?"  
"Yes"  
"Same as usual?"  
"Same as usual."  
"Why I'm not surprised, I don't know"  
"Same. How's Roan, Flame and Winter?"

"They're just the same as they were the last time you asked Neville. What's your toad's name, Harry and I can help you find him"  
"Trevor, how will that work?"  
"Well, I can sniff him out, and Harry has animal powers, so, he can get him out."  
"Harry Potter is a werewolf too?" A shocked Hermione asks.

"Well, for one, no. For two, not only werewolves have elemental magic, and three, he's as human as you lot. Just, capable of understanding things you don't." I say, finding the question very funny.

"How does he know?" Hermione asks, pointing her wand at Neville.

"Really? Probably the same way Aguria knew, or how you're the only one who winces when they see my scars. Two purebloods, a part-human and a muggleborn. I don't know how I'm suprised that this is how it ended out."

"Lily, I'm a halfblood" Aguria corrects  
"No, Auggie, you aren't Stone's a pureblood, so's your dad, blood traitor though he may be."  
"So, you do know him."  
"I will tell you one more thing, I solemnly swear I am up to no good" I say, turning back to Neville. "Anyways, what house do you want to get into?"  
"Hufflepuff." Neville says

"Has Alice been helping you with herbology again?"  
"It's so fascinating!"

"I agree, but DADA, Transfiguration, and charms are still better" I say.

"That's because you're good at all of those!" Neville protests

"Fine, I'll help you with my good subjects if you help me with Herbology, you know I've always had a black thumb"  
"That you have." Neville agrees. "You kill plants yet you control Earth, ironic, don't you think?"  
"Very. But at least I can create buildings out of thin air. Mum and Dad still won't let me visit the treehouse."

"Do you blame them? The pack does know where it is, and they would kill you guys."

"I know, but at least Harry has to go, to see the source of his magic, besides, I have things to ask the island"

"I never said you didn't,"  
"I'm going to look for that frog myself" Hermione says flatly. She stood up and walked away.

"Yeah, you do that" I say, moving my legs so she can walk by.

"Aguria, what's your favorite subject?" I ask her

"Astronomy then potions." Auggie says  
"Somehow, none of us like History of Magic." I realise  
"It's okay when the Veela teaches it. What's her name again?" Neville says  
"Gwen, and mum says that even Winter could sleep through a class with Binns."

"Wow. That does not leave very much for us, the woman literally never sleeps."  
"Exactly."  
The train pulls into the station and the three of us get off. I see James and run over to my twin brother  
"Lily!"  
"James!"

"Do you smell that? Blood, earth, I swear, it smells like Ash and him"  
"Excuse me, do you know where first years go?" A small girl asks, she has more scars than James and I combined do.

"No clue, but I guess wh have to find out" I say, I walk over to the dock, and get in a boat with her, Neville and James.

"I'm Lily Lupin, this is James Lupin and Neville Longbottom, what's your name?"  
"Ashlie Greyback" She says, all three of our jaws dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

"What? You guys are freaking me out." Ashlie says  
"Random question, who are your parents?" I ask

"Fenir and Ash Greyback?" She asks, still not understanding what's wrong.

"Look, you can't be talking to us, you'll get in so much trouble, we're Lupins, you're a Greyback, which reminds me, what powers do you have?"  
"I'm more advanced at spells? I don't have any special powers."  
"That's weird"  
"I know, just, can we get this over with?"  
"Yeah" I say, picking up an oar and starting to row. James does too. We make it across the lake in record time, almost faster than mum and dad in their first year.

"Do you take wolfsbane?" Neville asks her.

"What's wolfsbane?" Ashlie asks.

"No, none of us do, mum taught us to control it years ago, what did you do?" I say, turning to Ashlie

"Nothing, umm, I just don't think about it."

"Really, weird." I say.

A cat walks out of the great hall, we all stare at it. Nobody wants to move, because we will probably start to chase it.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" Draco says, I walk over to them.

"Is he giving you trouble Harry? We know how to deal with stuck up purebloods, trust me." I say, grinning. I have been waiting to do this to him for a long time.

"What are you talking about? You mangy mutt."  
"Last time I checked, I'm not a mutt, and not mangy, besides. You know what my family is capable of, who will fight for us. I suggest you do not make fun of my godbrother. It will not end well. For you or any of your family." I threaten.

"You can't touch us. We're Malfoys."  
"Where I'm from, name does not matter, besides, elements do not answer to mortals."  
"Mortal! How dare you! I'm a Malfoy!"  
"And? You seem to also be part Black, whom I can touch easily, seeing as what do you purebloods call him? Lord Black? will give me permission."  
"What? No. You wouldn't"  
"You would be surprised what people don't like you."  
"Well. Filthy Half-breeds can't touch us, We have connections at the ministry."  
"Like where? In case you forgot, so do we. Besides, we are actually worth more than you, just don't go flaunting our wealth."  
"How is that so? Did you break into Gringotts? Like the people in the paper?"  
"Wow, you really are ignorant. How did I not see that coming?" I ask, he punches me in the face.

"Why you little!" James starts, running over to help me.

"James, no, go away, I don't need my brother to fight my battles."

"But what if I want to fight your battles?"  
"I will make mum teach me the curse of the bogies"  
"Fair enough, don't get in trouble" He says, walking away.

"Does the little cub need her big brother to punch me?" Draco says

"Well, first off, I'm older, second, I literally just told him to go away"

"Tonight, midnight, trophy room."  
"Excuse me? A wizard's duel? How many spells could you possibly know?"  
"Goyle's my second, who's yours?"  
"Ashlie"

"I'll see you then."  
"That you will." I say, glaring at him.

I walk over to Ashlie and Neville.

"What was that all about?" She asks

"Congratulations, you are now my second. There's going to be a duel tonight at midnight."  
"Are you actually going?"  
"Yeah, definitely going" I say, sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"Okay, what's the animagus cat doing here?"  
"You and tell that too? I'm pretty sure it's Professor McGonagall." I say, the cat transforms into a human. "See? Told you so"

"Very funny Miss Lupin," She says, turning around to address the entire first year. "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to start" We all walk into the Great Hall and see a hat on a stool.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Then students began to be called up,

"Abbot, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Bones, Susan"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Boot, Terry"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Eventually there was, "Granger, Hermione" and "Greyback, Ashlie" who both became Gryffindors.

When we got to, L, after Neville, who became a Gryffindor, James went first and became a Gryffindor. I walked up and heard the Sorting Hat talking inside my head.

" _Another Lupin, interesting."_

" _Good interesting or bad interesting?"  
_ " _Good, sorting part-humans is always more fun, always going where they will be accepted. You are different, wanting to prove yourself."  
_ " _I want to protect my brothers."  
_ " _I see that too, it's all here"  
_ " _Where are you putting me?"  
_ " _You would do well in all four houses."  
_ " _Even Slytherin?"  
_ " _Especially Slytherin. But where to put you,"  
_ " _How about Hufflepuff?"  
_ " _No. You would not be the best suited in Hufflepuff. I know,_ SLYTHERIN!" The hat yells. I'm shocked and I walk over to the house table, adorned in green and silver. Draco Malfoy sniggers as I sit down next to another first year.

"Hello, who are you?" She asks, clearly not happy about the seating arrangement.

"Don't worry, I don't like sitting next to you either" I say.

"Lupin! You're a Slytherin, you're alright" Draco says

"Shut up Malfoy." I say. He obeys.

"We're not dueling, are we?"  
"No. What's the point, if one of us gets in trouble, we all get in trouble."  
"Okay Lupin"  
"Shut up and let me eat in peace."

After dinner, we went to our houses, I share a dormitory with Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. Only Daphne is any nice to me. After they all fall asleep, I walk outside, I go to the room of requirement to find a few very sad looking people waiting for me. "Ashlie? Aguria? Harry? What are you doing here? I was just going to meet James , Fred and George." I say, confused.

"They needed to talk to you, I told them not to come because they could get in trouble, but they came anyway." George explains.

"No, it's, it's okay." I say, blushing.

"Lily, what happened? I thought you were going to be a Gryffindor." Aguria saks

"That makes two of us Auggie."

"Are they making fun of you? We'll pound them into oblivion if they are." Ashlie says, cracking her knuckles.

"What's everyone's problem? Slytherin is just another house! By the way, the password for this week is 'half-blood' if any of you want it for reasons I won't say." I say.

"We have something to give you." Fred starts.

"For when you are sneaking out." George finishes, handing me a old piece of parchment.

"How did you get this and how do you know what it is?" I ask, recognising it immediately.

"Took it from Filch, got it to work a month later." George says  
"This is, amazing, but why would you give this to me, last time I checked, this is way, way too valuable to give away" I say, shoving the parchment back at him.

"No. You will take it and you will give us the password every week."  
"Only if you give me yours."  
"Pig's snout"  
"Thank you, now we should all go back, Pursey is doing the rounds tonight."  
"Fair enough, how do you know that though?"  
"Because I can smell him, besides, actually, Gryffindor tower. Now all of you." I say, shooing them out. I snuck back to my bedroom without getting caught.

School was pleasant, to say the least. The first two months, I got decent use of the Marauder's map, and not just sneaking out to the shrieking shack. I helped the twins play pranks, and spent as little time with fellow Slytherins as possible. When halloween came around, I was sitting at the Gryffindor table, showing my friends the largest amount of magic I could, without getting in trouble. I was pretending to be helping Neville in DADA, but it didn't do much, I struggle with that subject because of how horrible the room smells. When Professor Quirrell ran in, yelling, "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" Everyone started panicking. Dumbledore told the prefects to take their students to the dormitories, and they obeyed. Except Harry and Ron. After everyone left, I could still smell them. I ran to professor Snape.

"Professor, Harry and Ron went to look for Hermione and they're in the first floor girl's bathroom." I say, out of breath. I run to go help them.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I hear Ron call as I rush into the bathroom. I put a ball of water over the troll's head and encase it in a cage made out of tree trunks. I grab Hermione's arm and pull her out of the way as the club hits exactly where she was just standing. I see where she is bleeding and what looks like a broken arm. "Oh come on!" I yell. " _Episkey_ " I say, putting my hand on her arm. It heals. I do the same for the other two "You are all right mad!" I say, smacking them over the head.

"Lupin! Weasley! Potter! Granger! What are you all doing in here?" Professor McGonagall says.

"Troll, trapped, hurt, episkey, found out the uses of sharing elements" I say, still out of breath.

"Miss Lupin! I would expect this from a Gryffindor, but from a Slytherin!"  
"Look, I get you don't like Slytherins, but that is so offensive, I can't even begin to explain." I say, regaining myself

"Why were any of you in here to begin with?"  
"Ron called Hermione terrible in charms and she had been hiding in here ever since, they went to find her, I told Professor Snape about it, before coming down here. They were about to become troll food when I got here and I had to use elemental magic to save their hinds."  
"Oh, twenty points to Slytherin then, and twenty from Gryffindor, for sheer stupidity"  
"Not fair!" Ron started

"Save it. Be glad it's only twenty" I warn  
"Why would you care, Slytherin?"  
"Can we stop? And I'm not even a pureblood Slytherin! Or a human for pete's sake! Did it ever occur to you that I actually face prejudice in my house? Or is that too hard for ickle Ronniekins to understand?"  
"No, it's not, but that does not make me like you any more."  
"And now I'm wishing I had not just saved your arse from the troll!"

"Miss Lupin, let us be going, back to the Slytherin common room." Professor Snape says, as he appears.

"Yes sir," I say, walking out of the bathroom.

When we get into an empty corridor, he stops to talk to me.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" He says, I roll my eyes.

"If it would have saved them, it would be worth it." I admit.

"What is there between you and those three?"  
"Well, Harry is my godbrother, and Gred and Forge would kill me if I let Ron die."  
"Who?"  
"Fred and George? The Weasley twins?"  
"But, you said,"  
"Fred and George, anyway, I told you where to find our bodies if we died, didn't I? Did you hear any of them doing something like that? Thought not."  
"Ten points from Slytherin for your cheek"  
"Yeah, okay, I have better things to do. I'm going to bed" I say, walking away. I turn invisible and go back to my common room. Not turning visible until I am safely in my bed, with nobody to bother me.


	3. Chapter 3

When Christmas came around, neither James or I could go home, the full moon was the night before, Harry, Aguria, Ashlie, and the Weasleys all stayed with us. Christmas morning, the few Slytherins that had stayed, came down after me. I saw the presents with my name on them, and unwrapped them. I got a ring from someone, with a note

 _Your mother gave this to me after leaving Hogwarts and I never had the chance to give it back to her, use it well, I am sure it can answer some of your questions._

The note had a border of little circles. I put it on and ask, "What the heck is going on?" No response. I go back to opening my presents, a book about elemental magic from Hermione, Honeydukes candy from the twins, a small plant from Neville, no doubt a joke, and a ball of water from Harry.

"Lily? Did you open your presents yet?" Harry asks, appearing in the water.

"Nope, I can see through the wrapping paper."

"Have you ever heard of Nicolas Flamel?"  
"Of course I've heard of Nicolas Flamel! He's an Alchemist,he created the Philosopher's Stone!"  
"Well, that was easy, why didn't we ask you sooner?"  
"I have no clue, why?"  
"Because I think that three headed dog is guarding the Philosopher's Stone."  
"The one on the fourth floor? Most likely."  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Well, Fluffy doesn't exactly smell good, besides, I asked Hagrid."  
"That's all it took?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"That took way too little effort, I think Snape is trying to steal the Stone."  
"Okay, you're joking right? He's not. I promise you that much,"  
"What about when he let that troll into the castle?"  
"He didn't. Besides, when I went to save you guys, he was following us down into the dungeons and I told him what I was going to do. There wouldn't have been enough time."  
"I hadn't thought about it like that."

"Oh, I have to go, other people are getting up, see you at breakfast." I say, shrinking the ball of water and putting it into my pocket. I gather all my presents and go back to my bedroom. I read the book Hermione sent me, it is full of rubbish. I take out a quill and ink and I edit it until it is correct. Then I walk down for breakfast, to see everyone sitting at one table, the Gryffindor table. I sit down next to my brother, across from George. "Hi boys, good morning." I say,

"Slytherin" Ron says.

"Wow, that's sad. That's why you hate me. Just, wow."  
"You made us lose twenty house points!"

"And? You deserved it. After what you said to Hermione!"  
"Lily, it's best if you let things go with him." Fred advises.

"Do your mum and dad even know that you're a Slytherin? Or would that be too hard to explain?" Ron says, pouting and using a baby voice.

"Okay, I'm done." I say, grabbing a scone and walking out. Nobody stopped me, nobody followed me, nothing. In the back of the library, I go through a list of adults I knew, "mum, dad, Siri, Pete," then I hesitate, before saying the next name, "Lily?" A person appears in front of me.

"Hello Lily Polaris Lupin, it's good to finally meet you, what's wrong?"

"Aren't you dead?"  
"Yes, I still am, why did you summon me? There has to be something wrong."  
"Ron, what does he know? Why does he not like me? What did I ever do to him?"  
"I'm sorry, but that is not my story to tell."  
"How did you do it?"  
"I was very young, and foolish, I went into the forest, completed the challenges, and drank from the stream, though there were times I wish I hadn't"

"Did I do anything wrong?"  
"Arguably, but no child, you did nothing wrong."

"Why does he hate me?"  
"He is jealous of your relationship with his brothers."  
"Is Professor trying to steal the Stone?"  
"Trust your instincts, they tend to be right."  
"Okay,"  
"How is Harry?"  
"He's stupid, but fine."  
"What did he do?"

"Attempted to fight a troll, it would not have ended well"

"I see, you must go now, someone is coming" Lily says and disappears.

"Lily? Who were you talking to?" Harry asks me.

"Your mum"

"Okay? What'cha doing here?"  
"Nothing"  
"Oh, are you okay? Ron wasn't very nice."  
"I know. But it's not like I can do anything about it."  
"What did you ever do to him that would make him so mad?"  
"I don't know, Lily said that he was jealous of my relationship with the twins."  
"Wait, Lily who?"  
"Lily Potter"

"My mum?"

"Yeah,"  
"Can I see her?"  
"No, you can't, but I have a better idea." I say, grabbing his wrist and running into an abandoned classroom. "This, is the Mirror of Erised, it shows you what you want most in the world."  
"Is that her?" Harry asks me, pointing to the left half of the mirror.

"I don't know, I can't see her, but, I would assume so."  
"What do you see?"  
"Me? I see myself, with my family, safe. Nobody's hurt. My job finished. Everyone safe."  
"That's why the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin"  
"Ambition, Resourcefulness. Nothing to deal with being corrupt, or cunning."  
"But you can be cunning."  
"I can, but I tend to stay away from it."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why? You didn't do anything"  
"I told the Sorting Hat I didn't want to be a Slytherin. Even though you were in it."  
"Harry, you belong in Gryffindor, I belong in Slytherin, there's nothing wrong with our houses, they're just, different."  
"I shouldn't have said that to the Sorting Hat."  
"No. I'm glad you did, being able to stand up to the Hat, really does prove you are supposed to be a Gryffindor."  
"But, sometimes I wish I hadn't done that."

"And sometimes I wish I had argued and became a Gryffindor."  
"But, why didn't you?"  
"Because I belong in Slytherin."  
"But why? Aren't they mean to you?"  
"No, but they can be pretty aggressive."  
"That doesn't bother you?"  
"Not really, I'm territorial, so is my family, and now, so is my house."

"Have you really not told Krissy and Remus?"  
"No. I haven't, I don't want them to be disappointed in me."  
"Why would they? You're amazing."

"But they were all Gryffindors, and I'm not. To top off the different elements."  
"But they won't care?"  
"But what if they do?"  
"You'll never know until you try"  
"You never fail until you try either"  
"How did you know this was here?"  
"Because I've been here before."

"Whatcha doin?" George asks, sneaking up on us.

"Ah! George! What's your problem? What was that for!" I ask, in between hitting him

"I was looking for you, James told me where to look."  
"First, what do you see?"  
"In the mirror?" He asks, stepping up, we move out of his way.

"I see, myself, at least, I think it's myself. I turned into an animal, a Coyote, I think, now I'm running away, to play with a bunch of wolves."  
"Animagus, you want to become animagus."  
"That's what that's called?" George asks, still mesmerised by the mirror.

"Georgie, snap out of it." I say.

"What? That mirror is amazing!"  
"I can get you training."

"For what?"  
"Becoming that animal. Let's go talk to Professor McGonagall." I say, walking out. George follows me. We walk into McGonagall's office.

"Professor McGonagall?" George starts.

"Yes Mr Weasley?" She asks  
"I have something to ask you."  
"That's the only reason you students come these days, isn't it? Come in" She says, we both walk in.

"I want to learn how to become animagus."  
"Lupin, what did you have to do with this? You know that does not protect him."  
"Do you really think this was my plan? In case you forgot, I could give him my powers, then, boom, instant safety. Even I'm not block-headed enough to convince him to become animagus. That power rests with my mother if you don't remember." I say, defending myself  
"How would you give him powers?"  
"They can be transferred, as long as the original person does it on purpose, or dies in the process."

"Guys, I'm right here" George says.

"I know." I say.

"Please leave Miss Lupin, I have a student to train." McGonagall says and I leave. I walk out to Hagrid's Hut. I knock on the door. Hagrid's dog, Fang barks.

"Go 'way! I'm busy righ' now! Hagrid yells.

"Oh, okay" I sigh, turning away.

"Lily? What are yeh' doin' out here?" He says, opening the door  
"Well, I was going to talk to you about something in the forest, but if you don't want to, I can come back later," I say, gesturing towards the castle.

"No come in!" He says, I walk into the tiny hut.

"What is that?" I ask, pointing to a egg on the fire.

"A dragon egg." He says with pride.

"How did you get a Norwegian Ridgeback Egg exactly?"  
"I won im', playing cards."  
"Wow, umm, you live in a wooden house?"  
"So?"

"It will burn your house down?"  
"An'?"  
"I'm not going to say anything, I'm not going to say anything. Can I go see the Hippogriff herd? Snape caught me last month and said I couldn't go without you or a Professor"

"Sure les' go." He says, walking out. "From no' on? Try not ter' get cough'"  
"I didn't mean to get caught, he just saw me before I turned invisible."

"I always forge' yer' can do thah'"  
"It does have it's perks."  
"Here we ar' have fun."

"I always do, thank you Hagrid"

"Bye Lily" He says, after opening the gate for me. Hagrid walks away and I look for a certain Hippogriff.

"Skye, where are you?" I say, the pure white Hippogriff walks forward. I bow down, making eye contact. She does the same. I walk up and pet her. "Hello Skye, you want to stretch your wings?" I say, she tosses her head. "I don't blame you either. I could use a good flight. And since brooms, aren't exactly my friends," I swing my leg up, and Skye takes off. I fly around the Forest and I make the two of us become invisible when we get close to the castle. I know nobody is going to come looking for us, so I fly to a muggle village, not very far away, yet far enough that nobody will see Hogwarts. Behind the candy store, I become visible again, leaving Skye alone for a few minutes. I walk to the front of the store and walk in. The woman behind the counter, is no stranger to me, the squib, Mrs. Figg.

"Hello Lily,"

"Hello Mrs. Figg. How's your day?"

"Slow, How are you and Skye?"  
"Skye's in the back, invisible. One of the few perks of my condition. Got any of those chocolate bars?"  
"Three Musketeers? Of course." She says, handing me a few.

"Dang it! Forgot muggle money again! Do you know how much it would be if I payed in wizarding money?"  
"One Galleon" She says, I hand her the gold coin.

"Actually, do you have any Snickers?" I ask, she points to a group of candies. I take a few of those and hand her a second gold coin. "Thanks Mrs. Figg!" I say, walking out of the store

I fly back to Hogwarts and sneak back into the Slytherin common room.

"Lily! Where's the candy? You promised to give me some!" Draco says. Holding a galleon.

"Don't worry Draco, I brought it." I say, taking the coin and handing him a Three Musketeers bar instead.

"Thanks Lily, how do you get these again?"  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I say, walking to my dormitory.

"Lupin. Where is it?" Pansy asks me.

"Slow down Parkinson, you want Snickers or Three Musketeers?"  
"Which one do you always give Draco?"  
"Three Musketeers, that will be a galleon." I say, she pays me and I give her the candy bar. Smiling, I walk out of my dormitory and I walk past Professor McGonagall's office, where I see George trudging out. "You okay?" I ask, running to catch up with him.

"It's hard."  
"Yeah, I know. Just imagine not having a choice."  
"I will never tease you for being sick before you transform again."  
"Better not. Here" I say, handing him a Snickers bar.

"I still don't understand how you get these, you have to make a killing!"  
"I do. It's so funny watching the purebloods eat muggle candy."

"Ehem." Someone says from behind us, a voice I recognise.


	4. Chapter 4

"Really Fred? as funny as it is, listening to you impersonate Snape, it really isn't cool to sneak up on your twin brother and the girl who is in charge of the entire school's muggle candy supply." I scold.

"You're right, it is funny."

"I hate you all."  
"Do you have anymore of the four mouseketeers?"  
"No. If you mean Three Musketeers, yes."  
"I don't have any-"  
"Don't worry about it. I actually like you. Draco and Pansy are the ones who actually have to pay" I say, handing the candy to him. I notice that George's face got redder when I said 'I actually like you' I think that is going to end up being a problem. "Georgie, you okay?" I ask as Fred leaves.

"Fine."

"Have you guys learned about Hippogriffs yet?"  
"No."  
"Well, looks like I have to teach you then." I say, we walk back outside.

I walk down into the Forbidden Forest. Down a path I know well. I jump over the gate to the paddock and call for Skye.

"What are you doing?"  
"Shut up, she won't let you ride her if you don't trust me." I say, leaning into a deep bow. George does the same. Skye bows and trots over to me. "George, Skye, Skye, George." I say, moving my hand to face the correct person as I say their name.

"Wow, this is, amazing" George says, stepping up to the Hippogriff.

"Okay. Get on." I say, grabbing his wrist after swinging on myself.

"Wha? What do you mean? We could get in trouble?"  
"The last time that stopped us was when exactly?"  
"True" He says as Skye takes off. We become invisible almost as soon as we are airborne.

"Georgie, you okay?" I say, feeling the boy's grip around my waist tighten.

"Yeah, just-"  
"It's okay to be scared every once in awhile. You know that right?"  
"Yeah, I just-"  
"Same reason I don't like brooms? Feels unnatural?"  
"Actually, yeah."  
"Don't you dare Skye." I say, feeling a shift in her flight, meaning one thing, barrel rolls. "George, hold on extremely tight, grip with your knees and don't let go no matter what!" I say, very quickly, he obeys.

"What? Why?"  
"Barrel Rolls." I say, Skye begins the spinning, stopping after the first one. "Really? Was that really necessary?" I ask her. "George, you okay?"  
"Fine." He says, Skye starts to go down. Landing in the perfect spot. We get off. And George and I become visible again.

"Dizzy?"  
"Very"  
"Let's get inside then," I say, George follows me around the building.

"Hello Lily, back so soon?" Mrs. Figg says.

"Yeah, actually, George was wondering how I got the muggle candies, I figured I could bring him along. Since I went back, and got muggle money."  
"Good, how much did you bring?"  
"Enough. Skittles, Hershey's, and umm, what was that one Ashlie liked George?"  
"Gummy Bears?"

"Yes, those." I say, picking out the candy. I put my money on the table. "Here"  
"Well, you clearly did that math right, this is the exact amount. And I was wondering what Hogwarts was teaching these days."  
"Lily! You broke the International Statute of Secrecy!" George hisses  
"Relax George, she's a squib." I say, rolling my eyes. "Thanks again Mrs. Figg!" I say, walking out.

"Why do you come here?"  
"Why did you come with me?"

"That's a totally different reason!"

"George, come on, let's get back before anyone realizes we went missing." I say, climbing back onto the Hippogriff that brought us here. George reluctantly follows me onto Skye. We become invisible and takeoff.

"Lily, how did you know about this town?"  
"Oh, umm, well, I love flying animals, I always have, so one day, I was walking around the forest and I saw the Hippogriff herd. I climbed over the fence and bowed, like you're supposed to do, and Skye bowed back, long story short, she let me ride her, we turned invisible, we flew around aimlessly until we saw this town. Obviously I was going to stop, what would you expect? So, I became visible and looked through the town, when I saw Mrs. Figg's candy store. I went in and bought some candy. I accidently took out a galleon and she saw, she told me it was a galleon and I was confused so she explained, and she said it was okay to pay with wizarding money. I paid in half and half then flew back." I explain

"Oh, well that was really risky."  
"You think I don't know that?"  
"I never said that,"

"George, just because you're two years older than me doesn't mean I don't know anything."

"I- I never said that! I would never say that!"

"That's the thing, you did say that, you may not have meant to, but you did."

"But- but I didn't!"  
"George, stop. You're not helping yourself."  
"What did I do?" George asks as we land in the forbidden forest.

"We're far enough away from the Acromantula colony, go straight, you'll end up back at the castle." I say, as Skye and I to back to the herd. I jump off after we get into the pen and I walk back to the castle. Or at least, start walking to the castle. I hear someone shouting and I smell fear. I take off running, towards the scent. And when I realize what was about to happen, I ran faster than I ever had before.


	5. Chapter 5

"Leave him alone Bane!" I yell, not even close enough to see him through the trees.

"Lily Polaris Lupin, we have been expecting you." Bane says, as I come into view. I see that George is hurt, bad.

"George!" I say, trying to get to him. Ronan catches me. "Ronan! Let me go! He's hurt!"  
"He wandered into our territory, you know what we do to trespassers."  
"It's my fault! I made him get off! I forgot about the herd! Let him go! Or at least let me heal him!" I say, struggling to get out of the grip of the centaur.

"If you can heal him, have your best shot. Don't be surprised when we take ours." Ronan warns, letting go of me. I run over to him.

"Georgie, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay?" I say, seeing an arrow in his arm. I take it out and compress the wound. "Shoot, come on, come on, _Episkey_ " I say, the bleeding stops. " _Episkey!_ " I yell, the wounds all heal, I hear rustling behind me, " _Protego_ " I say, the shield appears around is. "I'm so sorry George, I shouldn't have left you" I say, shaking.

"Krissy?" A centaur asks, appearing.

"Wake! Tell them to let us go!" I plead  
"What happened? Who made you so young?"  
"Nobody, I am Lily Lupin, Krissy's daughter."  
"Krissy's daughter? Let them go Bane, Ronan. You cannot have forgotten what the Harpers and the Lupins have done for us." Wake says, the two older centaurs move away from us, dropping their weapons. I help George stand up and we start to walk out.  
"Thank you Wake" I whisper, barely enough for the centaur to hear, but he nods and we walk out.

"I never meant for this to happen, I am so sorry, I will never be able to forgive myself, they were going to kill you and it was all my fault." I say, hugging George.

"Lily, it wasn't your fault."  
"Yes, it was."

"Lily, if I hadn't been stupid, none of this would have happened"  
"Good, we agree on something."  
"Look, the castle,"  
" _Scourgify"_ I say, pointing my wand at his bloodstained robes. They become clean again.

"Thanks, but, how do you know all of these spells?"

"Easy, I got taught spells to help after transformations, pretty early on. I just have always used them wandlessly."

"That's insane."  
"Not really, the ministry forgives magic done by underage witches and wizards that don't have a wand, so teaching wandless spells, genius really."  
"Your mum knows how to cheat the system."  
"That she does. But you have to remember that she runs a school, and takes care of hundreds of kids everyday. All year long."

"So, nobody goes home for the summer?"  
"The Centaurs usually do, but not really, most werewolves aren't born into packs anymore, they're attacked, and usually, people abandon children after the first full moon, if the wolf hasn't killed the parents."  
"Does that happen, often?"  
"More often than not,"

"But, your parents,"  
"Both had wizarding parents, both are orphans, all grandparents died at the same wand."  
"Oh,"  
"They were killed by you-know-who personally"

"Oh."  
"George, do you think he will come back?"  
"I do."  
"When he does, whose side will you be on?"  
"The Order of the Phoenix."

"Even if you had to kill me?"  
"What?"  
"If you worked for the order, and I was a death eater, would you kill me?"  
"I would have to. I wouldn't want to, but if it was my mission, yes."  
"Good,"

"What? How is that a good thing?"  
"Loyalty before friendship, or anything else for that matter."

"What do you mean?"  
"Be loyal to the causes you join, to what you know is right."  
"I don't understand?"  
"You don't have to, just, something to remember"  
"You are crazy weird."  
"I am a Slytherin after all"  
"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot."  
"I'm not going into the basement tonight."  
"What? Why not?"  
"The password, I'm not going to say it, no way."  
"What is it?"  
"Mud- it's mudblood" I whisper, so that only George can hear me.

"I'll see you in the room tonight."  
"I'll see you in the room."  
"Anyone else?"  
"Hermione"

"Oh? I thought you hated her?"  
"No. I don't hate anyone."

"Not even Ron?"  
"Why should I? It's not like he has given me a reason to hate him."  
"You have to hate someone."  
"I do not hate anyone, the choices people have made, the things they have done wrong, the people that they have pushed away, yes, I hate that, I hate a person's actions, but not the person themselves."  
"You're insane."  
"I would prefer you use, optimistic"

"Nope, insane works."  
"George, no. Have you ever seen someone who is insane?"  
"No?"  
"I have. And I would much prefer you not use the same word to describe me."  
"Okay, I won't"  
"Thank you, now we should probably get into the castle before someone realizes we are missing and we have to make up an excuse that we probably shouldn't"  
"I agree with you on that one, let's go" He says, running up towards the castle. I follow him running as well. When we get back up to the castle, I see Percy tapping his foot and looking very angry.

"Where were you?" He barks

"Relax Percy, we were down by the Hippogriff herd" I say, knowing this won't calm him down.

"And who took you? Lily, you know better than most not to go down to that herd alone."  
"Hagrid, you can go ask him if you don't believe me."

"And why do you have blood on your robes?"  
'Shoot, I forgot to clean my own robes' I think, instead I say, "Run-in with Bane and Ronan, we're fine though"  
"I think Madame Pomfrey should be the judge of that" He says, grabbing my left arm and George's right. He drags us up to the matron witch's office, where he explains exactly what I told him.. Once he leaves she looks me over, "This isn't even your blood" She says.

"I know, I didn't get touched, well, with an arrow, at least."  
"Oh? Whose blood is it?"

"Mine." George whispers, barely loud enough for her to hear. I snigger as she drives him into the bathroom, armed with a hospital gown. I walk out, still laughing. On my way to the library, I see Hermione.

"Hello Hermione"  
"Hello Lily, where are you going?"  
"Umm, the library? I assume you're going there too?"

"Yeah"

"What are you looking for?"  
"A little bit of light reading"  
"If it weighs more than ten pounds, it's heavy reading."  
"Very funny, what are you looking for?"  
"Books on Hippogriffs, what do you expect?"  
"Why the obsession of Hippogriffs?"  
"Why are you not? I want to become a Magizoologist or a Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Hippogriff is a weird place to start"

"I like to think outside the box"

"Have you noticed anything, off? About Quirrell?"  
"Actually, I have, the room smells less like garlic now, I can swear he was trying to mask a scent. It smelled a lot like blood, hatred and evil all rolled into one."

"Your sense of smell scares me."  
"And they aren't even fully developed"  
"And now I'm scared."  
"You should be"

"And now I'm less scared"

"Oh no, how will I ever recover?"

"Why do you want to be a magizoologist?"

"Because I would get to help people-humans, understand that just because someone is different, they shouldn't be treated like that, I mean, I can't stand being called a half-breed, somehow it got better, being in Slytherin, Pansy knows, so does Draco, they have accepted me, not just as a half blood, as a half human. Plus they know I bring them chocolate"

"Is that a werewolf thing?"

"No, it's a Lupin thing"

"Oh,"

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmm? Oh, I don't really know yet"

"You would make a mean minister of magic"

"Really?"  
"Well, yeah, as long as you loosen the restrictions on werewolves, centaurs, and pretty much every non-human, being or beast."

"You really hate these restrictions, don't you?"  
"Yes. I do"

"To be fair, I would too"

"Do you mind coming into the Room of Requirement tonight? George and I will be in there"  
"Do you mind who I bring?"  
"As long as they won't snitch, not really."  
"Oh. Why do you want me?"  
"Because I guarantee otherwise people will think I am a bad person, remember that I told you George would be there?"  
"You know what? Just bring your annoying brother! I don't like you and I don't want to waste time with one of your lot" She says, I can only look at her, shocked.

"If you feel that way, I hope our paths never meet again, for your own sake." I say, walking away.

I walk towards the picture of the fat lady. "Password" She asks, thinking I don't know the password.

"It's cabbaged draconus, but I don't want to get in, I just want to talk with my friends"  
"Names?"

"James Lupin, George Weasley, Aguria Stone, Harry Potter and Ashlie Greyback."  
"Why do you want to talk to them?"  
"I wanted to show them something. I know a few of them could use the cheering up."  
"I cannot get them."  
"Fine! I'll get them to come down myself!" I shout, creating a small ball of water in my palm and walking away to an unused corridor.

"What's up Lily?" Harry asks, appearing in the water.

"You, Auggie, Ashlie, James, George, I have something to show you guys."  
"Where do you want us to meet you?"  
"The humped-back witch."  
"We'll meet you there" He says, the ball of water disappearing. I walk towards the statue, knowing of the secrets behind it, how couldn't I? Being the owner of the Marauder's Map, and the daughter of two marauders. I wouldn't say anything to anyone about the tunnel though, I know better.

"What's wrong Lily?" Ashlie asks

"Yeah, it better be worth it. I was trying to convince Wood to let me on the quidditch team" James says, crossing his arms and pretending to be angry.

"You have that option next year you insufferable dunderhead" I remind him

"Very funny. But what's wrong?" Harry asks me, looking concerned.

"I think it's time for you non-werewolves, to be introduced to the Whomping Willow." I say, James laughs before realizing I am serious.

"Are you kidding? That thing almost killed Peter! On more than one occasion"

"He wanted what he got besides, earth, remember?"  
"Yeah, but it doesn't seem safe"  
"Oh, it's not."  
"Thanks for your vote of confidence Lily" George says, rolling his eyes.

"You still got on Skye" I remind him and he turns as red as his hair.

"That was different," He explains.

"No, it showed that you trust me. Thank you for that"  
"How do we get past the willow?" Aguria asks, clearly getting uncomfortable.

"Thanks for asking Auggie, come on, all of you." I say, taking the lead, James and Ashlie on either side of me, what is to be expected, seeing as the werewolves are trying to show the humans how to get into our territory. I don't mind, but I think James feels differently.

"James, you don't want me to do this, do you?"  
"Not really, no."  
"Change of plans guys, I have a better idea." I say, turning around. "Harry, cloak as many people as possible, everyone else, grab onto my arms" I order,

"I don't have my-" Harry starts,

" _Accio Invisibility Cloak_ " I say, the cloak flies into my hand, where I give it to Harry.

"Wicked! That's a fourth year spell! I couldn't manage that!" George says. I blush, turning away.

"Maybe I'll teach you sometime." I say as we enter the forest. I clear the ground before stepping on it, and I make sure everyone does not get hurt. The path I make is perfectly straight. I look around the forest until I get to a very small clearing, smaller than most, absolutely smaller than an inhabited clearing. I walk into the middle of the clearing and wave my hand, the branches move away from the top, creating light at the ground. I walk into the clearing, "James, Ashlie, stay, Harry, take everyone else away and don't come back unless I send you a water ball."

"Okay Lily, but, where?"  
"Follow the path, and Harry, try not to let Snape catch you."  
"But what if he sees the path?"  
"He can't, it only shows up for us."  
"Us as in,"  
"One of us who is here right now."  
"Oh."  
"And don't think about showing this to anyone."  
"Done." He says, they all walk out.

"What are you doing and why do I feel like this will end badly?"  
"Because this will end badly James. They always do" I say, closing my eyes, imagining the same scene I have thousands of times before, a tree house, almost fit for someone to live in, except, without a kitchen. Two bedrooms, one for girls and one for boys each with a bathroom, and a large area in the middle, with a few cauldrons and almost any potion ingredients anyone could think of. A few sparring dummies, a chess table, and a ladder up to the flat roof which holds a few telescopes. There are desks along the side, and plenty of light coming through the windows, which are covered in light layers of leaves, the tree is large enough to support it, and there is a library that would rival Hogwarts' own. Madame Pince would have a field day. I open my eyes as my brother stares at me in shock.

"What? Jealous much?"  
"Umm, yeah? What do you expect that was amazing" James says, shocked  
"I know I am."  
"Oh whatever," He says,

I lift my hand up and let a small ball of water appear. "You can come back now, nobody will get hurt" I say, Harry laughs and disappears. I hear footsteps in the forest, though not following my trail. I don't have time to disguise the tree, He's seen too much already.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lupin. Having fun there?"  
I recognise the voice immediately, Bane.

"Hello Bane" I greet, much more friendly than I feel to the centaur.

"You know you are in our woods."  
"Yes, there is a part of these woods that belong to your herd, but I was very careful, I am on nobody's territory, I made sure of that, now if you excuse me, I have defensive magic to put up." I say, a group of trees pops up, closer to the house, these trees are different, alive, they obey me.

"When one of our foals come too close?"  
"Nothing, the trees will speak to them, telling them to get away."  
"And if they do not heed the warning?"  
"They will face consequences."  
"What are you doing here _humans_?" Bane spat the word, seeing the other three walk into the clearing. Raising his bow, I get very angry.

"Don't. You. Dare." I warn, my usually golden eyes, glowing green, earth, coming to my aid.

Bane does not say anything, his bow at ready, still in attack position, the bow aimed at the newcomers. He lets go, the arrow goes flying through the air, there is no time to dodge it, "STOP!" I yell, louder than I ever had before. Somehow, it obeys, the time stopping completely. Giving me time to pluck the arrow out of the air and walk back to where I was standing. Time started again as I fell to my knees, exhausted.

"What? Where is my bloody arrow?" Bane asks,

Panting, I hold it up in the air, I walk up, somehow the weather changes, from sunny to a sudden downpour. The centaur walks away, as if proud of what he had done.

"Who did that?" I ask, facing my friends, all of which are soaking wet. Nobody responds, and I see a small girl, walking through the trees.

"I did"

"Hello Galene, it is nice to finally meet you, the elements talk about so much" I say,

"It is good to meet all of you. How is the Hippogriff?"  
"Skye is fine Galene, let's cut the pleasantries, what are you doing here and why did you create a storm?"

"Simply meeting you. I am to go to elements next year" She says, stretching her arms, which in turn, forced her wings to stretch out

"What are those?" George asks.

"George, that's rude, Harry, I think it might be best if you take them back to the castle, for the sake of not setting the entire forest on fire" I say, Harry nods and everyone walks back to the castle, grumbling and muttering, no doubt about how that's unfair.

"What are you doing, hanging out with humans, if the elements knew-" She started, I cut her off

"They are well aware, and before you say anything, my parents are well aware, I am in the company of people who wish me no harm."

"That's what I thought about my parents."  
"You are the only of your kind, they were scared" I say

"That does not make it right."

"No, Galene, it does not. You are so young, who have you been living with?"  
"Nobody"  
"Well, now you will, I will see if Professor Dumbledore will let me floo you to the academy"  
"Thank you Lily"  
"No problem G"  
"Don't call me that"  
"Okay. Fine" I concede. We walk back to the school and I turn Galene invisible.

"Hi Lily!" Draco says, stopping me once I get a few feet into the grounds. I groan and stop

"Draco, can this wait? I have to talk to professor Dumbledore"  
"Oh, well, I'll see you later" He mutters, obviously disappointed.

"He fancies you" Galene says, I snigger and keep walking. We walk and see the gargoyle on the third floor, the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" The gargoyle asks

"Umm, Lumon drops?" I guess, the gargoyle steps aside and the two of us walk in.

"Hello miss Lupin." Professor Dumbledore says, looking up at me.

"Do you mind if I use your fireplace? I have to talk to mum."

"Why is that?" He asks, I smirk and make Galene visible.

"Who is this?"

"This is Galene, she is a Seprihuth"

"What does that mean exactly?" Dumbledore asks cautiously

"She's a part human with wings and the power to control the weather" I explain quickly

"Oh, and you were in the forest again and you met her"

"What! Never! How did you know?"

"I have my ways"

"Can I take her to the Academy?"

"Yes" He says, I grab Galene's shoulder and I walk into the fireplace

I say, "Elements Academy of Magic Headmistress' office" and the two of us disappear, appearing in mum's office.

"Lily Polaris Lupin, what are you doing? You know better than to leave school!"

"Mum! How did you know it was me?"

"Opposites"

"I brought a Seprihuth, I found her in the Forbidden Forest"

"Galene, it is good to meet you, my children didn't scare you too much?"

"No, James and Lily were fine, I was expecting much worse when I saw Bane and felt the pause" Galene says

"What did Bane do?"

"He was threatening James, Lily, Aguria, Harry, Ashlie and George"

"How do you know who they are?"

"I could tell, I'm not sure how"

"Where are your parents?"

"No clue,"

"Oh, would you be interested in going to this school?"

"Of course Professor Lupin"

"Which reminds me, Polaris, what were you doing in the forest? It is forbidden for a reason, you are grounded"

"But-but," I protest, but stop, seeing as there is no purpose, I say, "Yes mum"

"What were you doing anyway?"

"I was flying"

"For the love of Hippogriffs"

"Yes, Skye to be exact"

"Have you been to that village? A few miles south of Hogwarts?"

"Really mum? I inherited dad's love of chocolate and your ambition, of course. Which reminds me, how much should I charge for a chocolate?"  
"A galleon?"  
"Okay, that's what I have been charging"

"What happened to your robes?"

"Have to go! Dumbledore's waiting for me" I say, walking over to the fireplace. "Hogwarts headmaster's office" I say, disappearing. I return to Hogwarts and walk out of the office, not talking to anyone on my way to the room of requirement.I see George in there by himself, sitting on a hammock, I walk over and sit on the hammock, next to him.

"You okay?" He asks, noticing that I look sad.

"Fine"

"What's wrong?"  
"Mum knows, I shouldn't have taken Galene back to her. It was a bad idea"

"Who says it was bad? Now she won't blow something up when you get home in green and silver."  
"I say it's bad! I didn't want her to know"  
"I doubt it's the end of the world"  
"I still,"  
"Lily, she loves you, not because of the house you're in."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Do you know how to make Minnie's transformation go faster?"  
"Nope, and the only person who would is very much dead."  
"Lily?"  
"Yep"  
"What about Sirius?"  
"Siri hasn't transformed since Prongs died" I say, carefully avoiding the name.

"You've met the marauders! Cool!"  
"I have met the marauders, but I don't remember prongs very well."  
"Oh,"  
"So, anyway, yes, I have met all the marauders, but no, I'm not going to convince Sirius to teach you how to transform, besides, he would probably be harder on you than McGonagall."  
"Oh well, sorry"  
"For what? It's not like you did anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have talked about the marauders."  
"George, I don't care, you didn't say anything wrong." I say, grabbing his hand.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?"  
"Nothing, I'm just afraid mum will disown me for becoming a lying, evil snake"

"Lily, you are so far from evil, just you saying that,"

"We get it, I'm not evil."  
"No, you're not, you are amazing"

"Let me guess, you invited him down here too?" Someone asks

"Of course James"  
"Don't think I don't know what's going on here"  
"The person who chose our password is stupid?"  
"Exactly, now go to bed before I get Filch"  
"What do you think that Squib is going to do exactly?"

"Fine, Quirrell"  
"No, there's something off about that guy, I wouldn't be surprised if he's the dark lord"  
"Fine, Snape"  
"Yeah, good luck with that, Slytherin, remember?"  
"Oh yeah"  
"You are such a dunderhead sometimes James"

"Yeah, yeah, just go to bed"  
"Fine." I say, walking out. I mutter, "Stupid twin"  
When I get to the portrait, I refuse to say the password. They can't make me use such a horrible word.

"Password?" The door asks,

"I'm not telling you the password! I refuse to say it!" I shout, I see a few Hufflepuff students walking up, no doubt to their own common room.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Someone asks, Hannah Abbot.

"This stupid portrait is asking for the password and the stupid prefects could not figure out a halfway decent one! So now I'm not going into my common room!"  
"What's the password?"  
"The other term for muggle-born"  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"No."

"You're welcome in our common room, I'm sure Professor Sprout would understand"

"Thanks, I might just have to take you up on that one"

"Come on, we'll show you where it is" Hannah says, walking away, I follow her to her common room. When we get there I turn around while she's doing her password, I notice a still picture, I touch the pear and it jumps a little, a doorknob appears as Hannah opens the door to the common room. "Come in

"What's in there?" I ask, pointing to the picture.  
"Kitchen" Hannah answers, not even looking behind me. We walk into the common room.

"Wow, this is way cosier than the Slytherin common room."

"Not surprised, I think you're the only decent Slytherin Hogwarts has had in very long time."

"Umm, thanks?" I ask, not knowing how to respond to that.

"It was a compliment"  
"Oh, okay, thanks. But everyone else isn't that bad if you know how to control them" I say, sitting on the couch. Hannah sits next to me.

"So Malfoy, Draco Malfoy isn't that bad? Didn't he slap you in the face before you got sorted?"  
"Humor me for a second here, he did get what was coming to him afterwards. I hexed him so much, he was lucky that he didn't have extra legs when I was done."  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
"Besides, I give him candy."  
"So, you're the one who made Filch ban muggle candy?"  
"Caused it, yes"  
"Why?"  
"Family tradition, get something banned every year. Mum and dad's first year they banned fanged frisbees, I wish I was around to have seen that."

"And it went after Slytherins?"  
"Well they were Gryffindors, and there was Snape" I explain

"True, I would have done the same, no offence"  
"None taken, I would have sent it after the Ravenclaws."  
"Excuse me Miss Lupin, what are you doing? This is not your common room." Professor Sprout says, I turn around to face her.

"I'm sorry Professor, my common room just has a horrible password that I downright refuse to say. Even if I am a Slytherin."  
"Which is?"  
"A horrible term for a muggle-born."  
"You have a week's worth of detention, and I will see you back to your house dormitory tomorrow, after I speak with Professor Snape and the password gets changed."  
"Okay professor."

"Until then, Hannah, is there an empty bed in your dormitory?"  
"Yes Professor" Hannah answers  
"Well, kindly show Miss Lupin her room and you two can come back downstairs."  
"Yes Professor" She repeats

"By the way Miss Lupin, those detentions will be served with Filch."

"Are you joking?" I say, outraged

"No, but give him my best wishes and tell him the marauders have returned"

"Will do Professor Sprout" I say, suddenly laughing.

We had fun, talking about classes, teachers, and exchanging ways to make friends, with mine being, give them chocolate and Hannah's being, be nice. When I was escorted back to my own dormitory, I was all too happy to see the prefects getting yelled at by Professor Snape. I served my detentions polishing the trophies, cleaning up after Peeves and scrubbing out bedpans. At least I was able to use magic. When I told Filch the marauders have returned, he looked like he was going to kill me. Peeves heard this and laughed as Filch chased me out of the trophy room. When my detentions were finally over, I went back to flying on weekends and after school.

Two weeks before school got out, everyone was studying for their exams when I heard something.

" _Flower, controller of earth, water and light, your elemental brother is in grave danger." I hear someone say, Water._

" _Water, lead me to him, I must save him. Who is he facing?"_

" _The one who smells of hatred and evil, the one who pits wizards against their own, the one who believes you and everyone like you is a monster."  
_ " _Voldemort"_

" _Yes child, I will lead you to him. You must protect your brother, but heal those you meet along the way"  
_ " _Yes Water, I understand"_ I walk out calmly, following the pull. I walk into the chamber, past the three headed dog and causing the devil's snare to shrivel up when I hit it with my light. I walk into a chamber with hundreds of fluttering keys. The correct one is on the ground, it's wings completely broken. I pick it up and unlock the door and run into the next room. I see a boy, with red hair any quite a few broken bones

"Ron!" I say, running over there " _Episkey_ " I say, he heals immediately and I keep going. I see Hermione waiting in the next room, "Why am I not surprised you're here too?" I say, water shooting out of my hand, the now smouldering flames covered in dirt. I walk forward to see Harry, and Professor Quirrell? Wait, what? And Quirrell has a back face of Voldemort too. This is just insane now.

"Ah, a werewolf, so nice of you to join us." The back face says.

"Wish I could say the same moldy-shorts"

"Your little friend here was just about to give me the philosopher's stone"

"And we're back to ain't ever gonna happen"

"How about we torture you, to get the stone from him"

"No!" Harry says.

I stand my ground. "Do your worst" " _Does he have the stone?"  
_ " _Yes" Air whispers to me, nobody, including Harry can hear me.  
_ " _Tell him to run, to get the stone to the Flamels. It needs to be destroyed"_

" _Yes Flower, though he will not obey"_

"Let's see, how badly can we torture you? Should we kill her or torture her first?"  
"Just kill me, go on, get it over with." I urge.

" _Avada_ -" Professor Quirrell starts  
"No! Quirrell You can't kill her like that! Don't let her have her wish! Torture her first!" Voldemort scolds

"Of course my lord" He says, " _CRUCIO!_ " I scream in pain as one thousand flaming knives bore into my skin. I scream

"Is that the best you got? I deal with worse once a month!" I yell, knowing he will want to kill me faster. Harry punches him, only sheer hate in his eyes. Quirrell falls to the ground, obviously unconscious. I get up. "Call on the elements, I'm sure they would be more than happy to help you" I say, knowing Water would be the first to fight for Harry and myself. Harry surrounds the two faced person with a bubble of water, and a large root starts whacking the body, I couldn't help myself, I had to get earth in on this action. The keys come flying in,

"Attack him" Harry says, the keys swarm the teacher, poking him wherever they can. The lights go out and Harry looks confused.

"LIGHT!" I yell, they turn back on and I see a shadow flying through the air, it passes through Harry and he falls, unconscious.

"Harry!" I say, the keys becoming docile, the bubble of water evaporating. I groan as the keys go back to their original room, Hermione walks in, confused, she runs over to Harry as I am finishing up with Quirrell.

"Harry!" She yells, shaking his shoulder. She tries to get him to move, with no use, she feels the stone in his pocket and takes it out.

"Hermione! Don't!" I yell, but it's too late, she falls to the ground, beside Harry.

" _What powers does she have now?" I ask Water, Earth and Light._

" _Weather, Life, and Light" Light answers, feeling her new master  
_ " _I must train her?"  
_ " _Your mother is not as optimistic about her capabilities as you are."  
_ " _I understand, will she be okay?"  
_ " _Of course"_

"What happened? Are they okay?" Dumbledore asks, seeing the three people on the ground.

"Harry and Hermione are fine, though I cannot say the same for Squirrell"  
"Very funny, is he dead?"  
"Most likely, we beat him pretty hard after he started torturing me." I say, finally convincing the tree branch to stop hitting the limp body.

"Are you okay?"  
"Only one shot of the Cruciatus Curse, I'll have Alice check me over when I get home for the summer, seeing as she's the specialist.

"Okay, do me a favor and don't get tortured anymore"  
"I'll try my best," I say, two "waterbeds" pick the two unconscious first years up and walk behind me, on the way to the Hospital wing.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey says, as the water deposits them on beds.

"Hermione got elemental powers and Harry got moldy shorts passing through his body, they're both fine though."  
"I'll be the judge of that" Pomfrey says, going to get supplies. I sit down and concentrate.

" _Hello Hermione." I hear Light say._

" _What? What's going on? Where am I?" She asks, confused._

" _We're in the darkness Hermione," I say, stepping out of the abundant shadows_

" _She is correct," Light says._

" _Am I a werewolf now?" Hermione asks._

" _Stupid humans! Never knowing their places, asking ridiculous questions!" Light says, losing her temper._

" _Light, she is a child, she knows little about you nor her other elements, she is young and sheltered, show her some patience, no Hermione, you are not a werewolf." I say, calming the element and the human._

" _Lily? Hermione?" Harry asks_

" _I see Water took her time" Light mutters_

" _Light, calm down, Water never did something without reason. Lily, remember?"  
_ " _I remember your namesake well Polaris."  
_ " _Who?" Hermione asks,_

" _Lily Potter, my godmother" I explain_

" _And my mother" Harry adds_

" _And myself" A woman says, all of us turn to look at her._

" _Lily, a pleasure to meet you." I say._

" _As to you, it is nice to see you both. Harry," She says, immediately turning to her son._

" _Are we dead?" Harry asks._

" _No James, Galene, mum and dad will be arriving soon," I say_

" _Talking about me behind my back? I'm disappointed" James says, walking into the darkness,_

" _Thank you Air" Light says_

" _You are welcome, what are we here for?" Air says._

" _No doubt to welcome another into our midst." Galene says, walking in, along with her escort, Weather._

" _Seprihuth, welcome." Light greets  
_ " _Elements, Werewolves, Humans." Galene greets._

" _Lily!" Mum shouts running over to her and hugging her. Dad followed suit._

" _Hermione, you will be trained by Galene and Polaris, we will speak with all of you in exactly a month, do make it easier on yourselves and be in few different places." Light says  
_ " _Of course" We all say together, walking back towards the elements who brought us here._

" _Lily Polaris, wait, I have something to give you." A different element says, I have never heard this voice before, an element I do not control._

" _Of course, any gift from the elements is an appreciated one"  
_ " _I am the element of Time, I wish to come to the mortal world."  
_ " _Of course Time, you are welcome into my realm whenever you see fit"  
_ " _You are aware the one with the power to stop time is the master of a realm?"  
_ " _Quite, I am capable of the power, though I have not perfected it."_

" _A realm guardian, it has been a long time since one apprenticed under me"  
_ " _I agree Time, but where are you going with this?"  
_ " _I will come to your realm, under the alias Thyme and train you, though it will take years."_

" _I understand."  
_ " _I will become a second year Slytherin, when you come back to Hogwarts, make sure you tell Professor Dumbledore about me, it will end horribly if you do not."_

" _I understand"  
_ " _You must leave. That infernal matron is attempting to wake you"_

" _How long was I asleep"  
_ " _You will find out soon enough"_

"Wake up Lily," Madame Pomfrey says

"What? How long was I gone?"  
"Gone?"  
"I was in the darkness, talking to the elements and my family, actually, nevermind."  
"Okay? You were asleep for a full day."

"No way." I say, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Hermione and Harry woke up a few ours ago"  
"Good," I say, standing up. I walk over to the beds where Hermione and Harry are talking, "Hi guys"

"Hi Lily, what did that element talk about?" Harry asks  
"It was Time, she was talking about my ability to stop time, apparently that makes me a realm guardian"

"And she wants to train you."  
"Yes."

"Are you going to accept her offer?"  
"Of course, besides, I want to be able to protect you lot."  
"Lily, why do you have to do with this?"  
"I told you what I saw in the Mirror of Erised,but now, I see my entire realm. Nobody is safe until I complete my training and accept my post as guardian."

"So, you can stop time?" Professor Dumbledore asks, walking in. He clearly heard everything.

"Umm, yeah? I think so at least Time says I can, I don't have much of a choice as to believe her."  
"And she is coming to Hogwarts next year? With you?"  
"Oh yeah! She's going to be a second year Slytherin who goes by Thyme, I don't think she could part with her element name, so she settled on a different spelling."

"I am not surprised by that"

"Neither am I, but about becoming a Realm Guardian,"  
"You should, it would help you get what you see in the mirror, what you want most in the world."  
"Their safety"

"What happened while you three were in the darkness?"  
"Well-" Hermione starts

"You see-" Harry adds

"We met up with the elements, meeting to welcome Hermione"  
"Hermione has powers?"  
"I'll bet her glare will rival a basilisk's when we're through"

"I bet it already does" Harry jokes

"Very funny Harry" Hermione says, not amused.  
"Everyone out! My patients need rest!" Madame Pomfrey says, shooing us out.

I walk into the dungeons and I fall onto my bed and go to sleep, still in my robes.

The next two weeks were fairly uneventful, except that Gryffindor beat us in the House Cup by one point. One point! Just a single point! When we got to the Hogsmeade train station, I saw someone waiting for me.

"Lily?" James asks, as I walk towards the girl.

"You go ahead, I have some business to attend to"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Polaris, I did not expect to see you here. I thought you would have been on the train with your friends."

"I think that makes two of us. It is good to see you made it safely into my realm Time."

"I agree, realm jumping is not a topic to be taken lightly."

"You have to get on the train, it would look suspicious if you did not."  
"I agree, let's go" She says and we board the train and sit in the same compartment as Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Lily, who's this?" Ron says, confused.

"I do not answer to humans" Time sneers.

"Time, he didn't know." I say, trying to calm the mad element down.  
"Time, it is an honor." Hermione says, bowing her head

"See? Even she knows how to address an element." Time says.

"Wait, what?" Harry asks

"Why else would I have talked to a stranger and brought her into our compartment?" I ask  
"Very funny Polaris" Time says. It is obvious she is not at all amused.

"Oh, you think I'm joking. Yeah, joking"  
"You're serious?"  
"No? I'm Lily Polaris, how much does James talk about his friend?"  
"Too much"  
"I can see that, just wait until Sirius dies, that will be so much fun and I feel sorry for you."  
"I can wait."  
"I would assume so."  
"I don't think you are ready for that day."  
"I- I'm not."  
"Do you want to go somewhere where people can't hear firsthand? Knowing Light and Water,"  
"Sure, umm, let's go?"  
"Cmon" She says, walking out. I follow her and we walk to an empty compartment at the very back of the train.

"Sirius Orion Black, Harry Potter's godfather, auror, what's he to you?"  
"My uncle"  
"But not by blood."  
"No, but in every other way possible."  
"You love him."  
"Like family"  
"Does he still, transform?"  
"No, not since James and Lily"

"What does he do during full moons?"  
"Godric's Hollow"

"Once a _month_?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, no wonder he doesn't transform."  
"Can you see the future Time?"  
"Yes. Soon you will too"  
"When?"  
"Before you graduate"  
"Who kills him?"  
"A family member"

"No, I meant Voldemort"  
"You'll see"  
"Give me the date, at least"  
"May 2nd, 1998, the battle begins."

"But, I'll still be in Hogwarts?"  
"And? You will figure it out, you are smart enough."  
"What if I mess everything up?"  
"You won't"

"Thanks, I'm glad you told me about that battle,"

"You're welcome, but we should probably get back, your friends are getting worried" Time says and we walk back to our compartment.

"Anything off the trolley dearies?" The sweets witch asks us, we shake our heads no and sit down in our compartment.

The train pulls into King's Cross station and I see a bunch of people waiting for us.

"Flame! Mum! Dad! Sirius! What are you doing here?" I ask, hugging them as I get off the train

"Waiting for you lot. Good to see ya kiddo" Sirius says, messing with my hair.

"Hi mum, hi dad" James says.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Lupin." Harry says

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Sirius asks

"Yes" James and I say together.

"Well, I never liked you anyway" Sirius says, pretending to cry.

"Well, you guys get back to school, Lily, we need to get Hermione" Mum says

"For Galene and I?"

"Exactly" she said, walking out of the barrier and onto the muggle platform where I recognized Hermione immediately.

"HERMIONE!" I yell, running over to her, "We need you to train this Summer, Galene and I have to teach you."

"No. I'm spending time with my family this Summer and you can't stop me"

"Hermione that's not how this works and you know that, you have to be able to control your powers before school starts up"

"Excuse me, who are you exactly?" A woman asks me, I assume it's Hermione's mum.

"Hermione is an Elemental, she has to be taught how to control her powers before she can go back to school." Mum explains.

"And if she does not?" Hermione's dad challenges.

"The consequences would be most severe, the elements do not like to be disobeyed" Mum warns.

"Where will she be staying?" Hermione's Dad asks.

"Come on, I'll show you" Mum says, walking towards the fireplace with Mrs. Granger, "Elements Academy of Magic" She says and they disappear. Hermione and her dad do the same before I follow them.

"Where are we?" Mrs. Granger asks.

"Elements Academy of Magic, Roan! Winter! Flame!" Mum yells, the werewolf, vampire and centaur walk up to her.

"Kriss, why did you bring muggles into the school?" Flame asks.

"Because they're Hermione's parents and I doubted they would have let her come without seeing the place first"

"What? How? Where?" Mr. Granger stutters

"School, floo, somewhere in a forest"  
"We didn't introduce ourselves, I am Roan, a centaur, I control Light and Air." Roan says.

"I'm Winter, a vampire, I control Animals and Darkness"  
"I'm Flame, a werewolf, I control Fire and Space"

"Now you're wondering who I am? I figured. I am Kristine Lupin, a werewolf, a teacher, a elemental, a Hogwarts graduate, a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Mum says

"I'm Lily Polaris Lupin, her daughter, a fellow werewolf. Hey! Everyone! Get over here!" I yell, nobody listens. "Mum, would you do the honors?"  
"Everyone! Come here please" Mum says, everyone walks over, "Please separate by elements" She says, everyone obeys, including me, Harry and James.

"Polaris, who are they?" My friend Jess asks  
"Muggles"  
"No way, how'd they get here?"  
"They're the parents of the human who woke the most powerful elements."

"Life and Death are _awake_?"  
"Yes, someone could get Death, imagine what could happen."  
"Will happen. I think someone could already have it."

"Moldy?"  
"Moldy."  
"That would mean, he knows about everything- the school, the island, the- oh my goodness, he has Darkness and Death."  
"Of course he has the two that could easily be used for evil."  
"Exactly."  
"Who's the girl over in the Time area, nobody has that power."  
"That _is_ Time"  
"No. Way."  
"Yes, and I should probably join her"  
"No. You're a Realm Guardian?"  
"Yes, now be quiet or mum will re-do her entire lecture"

"We have a guest here, I assume you have all noticed someone in the Time area, where there typically is no one. Please come up here and introduce yourself," Mum says. Time walks up,

"Hello, I am Time, yes _that_ Time, I am an Element, I came into your realm because a guardian has realised their powers."  
"You're not an Element!" A boy yells, I glare at him and walk up to stand next to my mentor. "What are you doing Lily? You're just a stupid werewolf that doesn't even go to the right school!" He yells when I get up there.

"So, Time, what's the spell to send someone to a different realm?" I ask, the boy clearly getting on my nerves.

"Personally, I would _love_ to watch fire deal with him." Time says, loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's too bad that only you and elements can realm jump."

"I agree, that would be hilarious"

"Then how do we get into the darkness for meetings?" The boy asks

"When was the last time you went to a meeting Micah?" Time says sharply

"N..never"  
"Exactly, so as I was saying, Lily Polaris Lupin is a realm guardian. I wouldn't test her. Just warning you, she killed a teacher"  
"Did not! Besides he was taking orders from Voldemort."  
"Quirrell?" Mum asks, I nod. "I should have known something was wrong with that teacher"

"DADA is cursed at Hogwarts,"  
"It is, has been for about fifty years"  
"No."  
"Yes, since Tom Riddle was a student there"  
"No. Way."

"So, how did you kill your Professor?"  
"Can we talk about this somewhere else?"  
"Get back to your classes or Filch will have plenty of helpers!" Mum yells, everyone walks away.

"Filch?"  
"Yep. I'll bet he would be happy for a night off"  
"Moving on," I say, walking up to the office.

"What happened? How did he die?"  
"Well, Harry was in trouble, I could tell that, I followed Water through the passages and saw Harry talking to Quirrell, he crucio-ed me, and I asked him to kill me, I knew it would get his attention away from Harry, and Harry punches him, he fell to the ground, Earth started to beat him with a tree branch."

"So, death by tree branch?"  
"Death by mad element"

"You're grounded for the entire summer."

"Are you joking?"  
"No, you could have been killed!"  
"I was ready for the spell, I had ten different ways to deflect it, I knew what was coming and then it didn't, I did keep Harry alive didn't I?"  
"Why do you make everything about me? You saved the stone, not me" Harry says,

"No, I didn't, sure, I distracted him, but I never touched the stone. That was all you"  
"But-"  
"Harry, you know I'm right, mum, someone's here"

"I know," Mum says,

"Can I?"  
"Be my guest, if it's anyone you know, tell them to go away and you're grounded."  
"Okay" I sigh, I walk over to the fireplace where a girl was standing, I recognised her immediately, "Tonks! What happened?" I ask,

"They killed mum and dad." She mutters,

"Who?"  
"Lucius Malfoy."

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I ask looking at her, scared.

"Cruciatus."

"Shoot, give me a minute" I say, disappearing into the fireplace. "ALICE! I need some help at school!" I yell, she and Neville walk up.

"What's wrong?"  
"Cruciatus curse, I can't tell the damage."  
"So you called… me."  
"Well, yes."  
"Fair enough, let's go" She says, following me into the fireplace.

"Tonks, are you okay?" I ask as Alice and Neville appear. "Neville, can you get Sirius please, I have a feeling he could do some good for his cousin."  
"Why are you bossing me around?"  
"Fine, I'll do it myself, by the way, I asked politely." I say, running to where I would find Sirius.

"What's wrong pup? You never run that fast" Sirius asks me,

"Dora is here, Andromeda and Ted just died."

"No. Why? How?"  
"All I know is that Lucius killed her and Tonks got multiple rounds of crucio"  
"Okay, where is she?"  
"Come on," I say, turning around. We jog back to where they were sitting.

"Tonks!" Sirius yells, "What happened?"

"L-Lucius Malfoy killed mum and dad"

"Did he say anything?"  
"Filthy halfbloods, traitorous scum, the Dark Lord is returning."  
"Did you see his left arm?"  
"It was black, I dunno I couldn't see it that well"

"No, but that means-"  
"Peter knew" I say, looking at Sirius

"Bellatrix knows."  
"Brace yourselves people, there are going to be Azkaban breakouts all over the place" I say, pretending to be less scared than I really am.

"You have to tell the Weasleys, Andy wasn't the only pureblood traitor."  
"No, they can fend for themselves, I'm needed here."  
"Send them a letter at least"  
"Fine" I say, Sirius flicks his wand and a quill and parchment appears.

 _HE'S BACK_

 _Be careful, Andromeda and Ted Tonks died,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 _Dora's fine,_

 _I can't say more_

 _-North Star_

I sign as North Star, hoping they can piece it together, I give it to a tree and the letter is carried away through the trees to the Burrow.

"Done"

"Lily, can you get me some cereblaka? It's a red flower with three petals."

"What does it do?"  
"It heals damage done by the cruciatus curse to the brain."

"Okay," I say, walking into the forest.

" _Where is the flower?" I ask_

" _Nowhere near here, the flower grows very far away." Earth responds_

" _I need it."_

" _The damage wasn't done to you."_

" _So? Tonks is part of my family."_

" _No, she isn't"  
_ " _Neither is Harry, or Hermione, yet I regard them as my siblings."_

" _You see the stuck-up know-it-all as a sister?"  
_ " _Yes."  
_ " _You humans are strange"  
_ " _Where can I find the flower?"  
_ " _North America"_

" _Can I grow it here?"  
_ " _No, you can realm jump to get there"  
_ " _You're joking right?"  
_ " _No."_

" _How?"  
_ " _Jump into Darkness then pull out in the U.S.A."  
_ " _Okay?"_

I disappear from the forest, not knowing that Tonks was watching me, I appear in Darkness and ask, "Hello? Can someone tell me where to jump to get into the United States?"  
"Walk two steps to your left and jump" Fire answers

"Thanks." I say, obeying. I appear in New York.

" _Time is paused in England. You are safe to take some time" Time says_

" _Thank you"_

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing here? Where are your parents?" A man asks me once he sees me.

"In England."

"Really?"  
"Yes sir. Mum needed me to come because…"  
"Say no more, come with me"  
'Oh no..' "Confundus" I say, pointing my wand at him slyly.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" A woman asks me.

"Excuse me?"  
"I'll take her from here" She says, the man walks away.

"What did you do to the no-maj?"  
"The what?"  
"The no-maj? Non magic?"

"Oh, muggle, confundus?"  
"Did he see your wand?"

"Probably not."  
"Come with me"

"Where are we going?"  
"The MACUSA"  
"Of course, I come here to save a friend from the effects of the cruciatus curse and now I'm getting in trouble with the Magical Congress of the United States of America, and I'll probably get thrown into Azkaban."  
"What's Azkaban?"  
"You don't know what Azkaban is? And I thought we were behind."  
"What's your name?"  
"Lily Polaris Lupin, and you?"  
"None of your concern."

"Well excuse me for being polite"  
"Come on" She says, we apparate into a large building with magical creatures and witches and wizards walking around.

"Where are we going?"  
"To meet with Madame President"

"Was what I did really _that_ wrong?"  
"Yes."

"Fine, but if I get in trouble, have fun catching me, I didn't even do anything wrong"

"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Madame President, I brought a girl who has multiple charges on her head."  
"Did she kill anyone?" the President asks, not amused

"No, she confunded a no-maj"

"Because he was going to put me in an orphanage!" I shout, very mad

"How do you have a wand?"  
"I go to Hogwarts, not Ilvermorny."  
"Where are your parents?"  
"In England"  
"How did you get here?"  
"Jumped"  
"Jumped, through what?"  
"The Darkness"  
"That's completely absurd"

"Not completely no, you didn't ask for my species"  
"You're not human?"  
"No, not exactly"  
"What are you then?"  
"Werewolf, duh"  
"Prove it"  
"Well, since I kinda have to be home before the full moon, no thanks, do you know where I can find cereblaka?"  
"The flower that heals victims of the cruciatus curse?"  
"Yep, that one"  
"It does not grow here"  
"Well, I would be surprised if it grew in such a densely populated city as New York, but it does grow here"  
"Very well, Auror Amanda Harkness will take you to find it."  
"What? No! I'm not taking the half-breed brat anywhere!" Amanda protested

"I agree! She'll slow me down! Tonks should have already been healed right now!"  
"Who?"  
"Nymphandora Tonks, the cruciatus curse victim? Really? And I thought the Ministry had problems connecting dots, like seriously."  
"That's a horrible name."

"You're telling me."

"Why was she tortured exactly?"  
"Andy and Ted died, killed by their brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, who did it because he was alerted of the return of Lord Voldemort, and now my friends, I refuse to let this stuck-up Auror take me to a place nobody else even knows exists."  
"I'm with the werewolf."

"You have two choices on what to call me, Lily or Polaris. Nowhere in there is Werewolf. And last time I checked, I am at least ten times more powerful than you"

"Oh yeah?"  
"Yep"

"Prove it"  
"You can start the duel it you want" I say bowing to my opponent.

" _Incendio_ " She says after bowing. I snap my fingers and the flame is put out, I put my hand out and a tree branch starts hitting her. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Make it stop!" She yells, it stops.

"Point?"  
"Yes, now do I _have_ to go with her?"

"No." the President says, I sigh and walk out.

I jump into the field where the flowers are and I pick as many as I can carry. I look up and see a large bird-like thing flying towards me.

"Hello," I say, it nods it's head.

"Thunderbird? So, looks like I'm in Arizona. No wonder these couldn't grow anywhere else."

" _Talking to a Thunderbird? You haven't been away from civilization for that long"_

" _Shut up Water."_

I jump into the Darkness and back out into the forest I was in before I left.

"Tonks! You followed me?"  
"Y-yeah? What happened?"

"I got the flower, that's all that matters."  
"Krissy's going to kill you"  
"I know, but it would be worth it. ALICE!" I yell, she walks over to us.

"That was quick"  
"No it wasn't, I got held up in New York. It took hours, oh yeah, nevermind."

"Anyway, how many did you bring?"  
"As many as I could carry" I say, handing her a few of the many flowers, now floating beside me.

"Good, Tonks, eat this" Alice says, handing her the whole flower.

"Thanks" Tonks mutters, eating the flower.

"I'll be back" I say, walking away, plants withering as I step on them.

"What's wrong?" James asks, seeing the trail of dead plants

"Tonks, Andy and Ted died, the MACUSA is out for my head, and all I wanted was to get cereblaka to heal Tonks."  
"Wait, the one that heals victims of the torture curse?"  
"Yep, it only grows in Arizona, it was not fun taking a wrong turn in New York"  
"So, why are you mad?"  
"Lucius, I would kill him, except I don't really want to have to share a cell with the traitor, though I could have some fun chasing rats during the full moon."

"Why are you two talking about Peter Pettigrew?" Dad asks us.

"I want to kill Malfoy, except I don't want to be sent to Azkaban to live with a slimy rat."  
"Well, your logic there is good, but I'll bet you would plan it all out first."  
"Of course I would. Wait"

"Yes, I do know you're in Slytherin, I always knew you would be."  
"You're not mad?"  
"Why would I be mad that my daughter is not in Gryffindor?"  
"I dunno, it's just-Slytherin and Gryffindor-"  
"So? Lily and Severus, you and James, you and Harry, you and Aguria, you and Ron-" He says, I wince at the last one. "After everything? He still doesn't like you?"  
"No, Lily said he was jealous about me and the twins."  
"Kriss gave you the ring?"  
"Mum gave it to me?"  
"But-Dumbledore took it in seventh year when he caught us. _Dumbledore_ gave you the ring?"

"Yeah?"  
"So, the ring obeys you?"  
"What?"  
"When you use it, you see them?

"Yes."

"Wow."  
"Moony? Have you seen Starry?" Sirius asks

"No, Lily?"  
"Nothing." I say, turning the ring over on my finger. "I'll check with Light"  
" _I have no clue, she's shut herself off"_

"She's not in contact with Light, James, check with Fire"  
"Mum's not talking to Fire either" James says


End file.
